


¡No hay descanso hasta Kuopio!

by miloug



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mala suerte, Oda a la dramaqueen interior
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloug/pseuds/miloug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diecisiete horas son las que tarda Kim en darse cuenta de que ha perdido su mechero de la suerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡No hay descanso hasta Kuopio!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/gifts).



> Pequeña viñeta original inspirada en las palabras "Finlandia, estación, calcetines".

Diecisiete horas son las que tarda Kim en darse cuenta de que ha perdido su mechero de la suerte. Cuando lo descubre está recostada en uno de los incómodos asientos del último compartimiento del jodido tren más mierda que se ha creado jamás. Hace un frío de muerte y gruñe mientras se vuelve a enrollar la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Sam ronca, tumbado en el otro asiento, los pies apoyados contra el cristal helado que deja ver el paisaje borroso y nevado a toda velocidad.

¿Qué va a hacer sin su mechero? Necesita el mechero si quiere conseguir llegar sana y salva a Kuopio. Tienen que llegar,  _tienen_ que conseguirlo. No por nada ha ahorrado durante todo el verano, trabajando en un Burger King, por todos los santos, y vendiendo hasta la Wii para hacer este viaje con Sam. Y Kim sabe perfectamente lo que ocurrirá como no encuentre su mechero; ese mechero ha estado en su familia durante más de tres generaciones. Su bisabuelo se lo regaló a su abuelo, su abuelo a su padre y a su padre no le quedó más remedio que dárselo a ella porque Kim es hija única. Ese mechero ha sido fuente de buena suerte durante ciento once años y ahora Kim lo  _ha perdido_ , sin más. Su padre la matará cuando lo descubra. Si lo descubre. Puede que Kim muera de la forma más ridícula posible ahora que no tiene su mechero de la suerte.

Es un mechero zippo con una imagen de una nutria grabada. Kim nunca ha entendido por qué una nutria y, si precisamente la nutria es la imagen que representa a su familia… bueno, Kim no quiere criticar a nadie (y menos a sí misma), pero joder, es cutre. ¿No podrían haber grabado, no sé, una pantera o un águila? A lo mejor hace ciento once años las nutrias eran animales violentos y estaban en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, juntos a los vampiros y los aliens.

Sam despierta media hora después y encuentra a Kim buscando aún su mechero de la suerte. Terminan discutiendo por el dichoso mechero, porque

―Es un mechero, nena ―le dice Sam, que simplemente  _no entiende_ ―. Compraremos otro al llegar a Kuopio.

―¡Sam!, Sam, cariño, cielo mío, no  _puedo_ tener otro, no puedo comprar otro, lo que necesito es encontrar mi mechero de la suerte.  _Mi mechero de la nutria,_ por dios. Si no lo hacemos, no llegaremos a Kuopio, créeme.

Sam termina saliendo del compartimiento con un gruñido, ajustándose la trenca con gesto indignado y murmurando que va a buscar algo para desayunar. Kim continua buscando su mechero cuando vuelve, con dulces de chocolate y tetrabriks de zumo de melocotón.

Kim lo nota veinte minutos después: el tren se detiene de golpe, las luces parpadean, y continúan así durante media hora más.

―Venga ya ―discute Sam, obstinado―, ni de coña es el mechero. Kim, estamos hasta arriba de nieve, estas cosas son normales.

―Qué no, qué no, que es el mechero, no puedo creer que no me des la razón.

El revisor aparece una hora después, casi a punto de llegar a su destino. Kim se teme lo peor.

―¿Billetes, por favor?

Los busca desesperadamente. Estaban en su mochila, estaban ahí.

―¡Estaban ahí! ―le grita a Sam, ya fuera del tren. Sam la mira, enfadado―. Dios mío, no puedo creer que nos hayan echado del tren. Qué vergüenza. ¡Maldita maldición! ―se lamenta, al borde de las lágrimas.

Sam se compadece de ella y se sienta a su lado en uno de los bancos de la estación de trenes de Laukaa.

―A lo mejor sí que hay una maldición ―le dice, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Kim esconde la cara en su cuello, dejando que el aliento caliente que sale de la boca de él le caliente la punta de una oreja―. Necesito un cigarro y luego vamos a pensar qué hacer. Seguro que hay algún tren que nos lleve hasta Kuopio y que salga antes de las siete de la tarde.

Kim se busca en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, donde tiene el tabaco, y-

―Oh, joder.

―Qué, qué te pasa ―Sam, que ya espera cualquier cosa, la mira, asustado.

―Pues que no tenemos ninguna maldición, Sam, coño ―le dice, enfadada y sintiéndose jodidamente estúpida. Después saca el maldicho mechero con la maldita nutria grabada y se lo tira a Sam en el regazo―. Menuda mierda.

―O sea, que, básicamente ―murmura Sam, que también está un poco avergonzado―, lo único que ocurre es que somos gilipollas y lo que hemos perdido han sido los billetes.

―Eso si no aparecen en mi mochila.

―Eso sería tan patético, Kim, cariño ―pero tiene que terminar sonriendo, porque Sam la mira con los ojos brillantes por el frío y los dientes asomando entre los labios, canalla todo él―. Dame ese cigarro, que al menos este puto mechero sirva para algo.

Termina dando un suspiro de satisfacción cuando al menos se enciende, la nutria mirándolos, burlona. Kim suspira también.


End file.
